Where To Go?
by ConnorFan
Summary: After Spinelli’s surgery, friendships are tested, truths are revealed and maybe just maybe hearts are opened. Nadine/Leyla Friendship, and a bit of Speyla
1. Chapter 1

((Please read and Review.))

The words echoed through Nadine's head, "I'm not sure I could have forgiven you, either." Leyla's face etched in a mixture of intensity and angst ripped through her when she had so been expecting for Leyla to understand. She had to protect Spinelli, she had to because Dr. Hunter was switching drugs, and he was involved somehow she knew it.

Nadine shook her head, as she pushed the doors to the locker room open. Her heart stuck in her throat, as she saw Leyla with a masked expression of hollow eyes staring straight through her. Her friend was in the process of getting ready to leave for the day, dressed only in her white tank top on with scrubs bottoms not finished with her usually flawless look.

Pulling out Mr. Ducky Nadine attempted to broker peace between them, "Mr. Ducky thinks I should say sorry. What do you think Leyla?"

Leyla's face barely moved as she quietly said, "I think you should just leave me alone for now."

Nadine could only stare at her friend, the person who had been up to this point her confidant in all things Matt Hunter and Cassadine related; she could feel her shutting down. Nadine stepped toward Leyla closing the gap, "Look I know I was out of line, I was just concerned about Spinelli…"

Leyla's mask shattered, "You were not concerned about him! You were pushing your theory that Dr. Hunter is some international drug smuggler! You were trying to prove to Nikolas that you are more than some goody goody nurse, that you can have an edge because you are intimidated by Claudia! Don't you Dare tell me that you were just concerned about Spinelli we both know better!"

Nadine looked like she was slapped in the face, "I'm sorry. I thought he was, I still think he is a danger. I care about Spinelli to you know!"

Leyla stepped toward Nadine, her hands clenching and unclenching, "You are my only friend here at the hospital. Bloody hell you are probably my only female friend in this entire town but you don't think things through. GOD! Sometimes I just want to slap you."

In a very quiet voice her eyes downcast, Nadine asked, "Well why don't you?" She clutched her locket looking very small.

Leyla paused, her hands finally relaxed as she looked at her friend someone who cares about her shrinking into herself. Nadine she can walk through a ghetto to do what's right but when it comes to standing up for herself especially around an aggressive woman she shrinks, hides, for a brief moment Leyla wondered just what happened to her friend to make her like this, this dynamic of bold and fear.

"Because I care about you too much to ever actually hurt you." Leyla's soft voice almost dragging Nadine's head up to look her in the eyes.

Nadine took this moment and pounce hugged her friend almost sending them both tumbling to the floor!

An amused Leyla returned the hug with a fierceness that surprised her, "Okay, okay, you can let go now."

Nadine let her friend out of her death grip and then shifted over to her locker. Pausing for a moment she turned and arched an eyebrow," uhmm Leyla."

Leyla turned back to her own locker swishing her raven hair in the process, "Yesss" wondering what Nadine could possibly thinking to ask at this moment.

Nadine played with her combination absently as she asked, "I know I was really out of line, and I'm sorry about that I really am. But you aren't one to lose your cool like that. I've seen you go get drunk, or even complain but you were really really angry there."

Opening her own locker door up again Leyla held her breath, "I just got really angry, I probably overreacted a bit."

Nadine pressed as she took out her street clothes, " Yeah, but why? What set that off?"

Leyla with hast in her voice, "Nothing I dunno." Shifting her stance Leyla almost dropped her brush.

Nadine unconvinced and starting to get into her determined persistent mode pressed on, "I don't believe you. Something caused that, was it Dr. Hunter? Do you have a thing for him? I heard from the grapevine he asked you out and you said no. I don't think he is good for you even if he isn't an international drug smuggler, which I still think he is."

Leyla pulled away from her locker and sat down on the bench, " Dr. Hunter's ego can hardly get in the building, and he is a player.."

Nadine chimed in grinning slightly , "Which is your type."

Leyla sighed, "Yes normally he is but trust me it has nothing to do with Mat Hunter."

Nadine pounced on Leyla's words, "But there is something or someone? You just said it, so there is something more to this than my admittedly overzealous screw up."

Leyla looked up at Nadine who was still changing into her street clothes, "I.." Elizabeth Webber bust through the door after an extra long day of work interrupting Leyla's near confession.

Elizabeth moving to her locker with deliberate speed asked as she walked, " So Leyla I heard from Spinelli that you saved him from someone he calls the Slavic Seductress?"

Leyla turned toward Elizabeth slightly and replied, "I really didn't do that much, I just asked her to leave because she was agitating him."

Elizabeth responded back, "Mel from security mentioned some choice words, when you called him the second time she showed up."

Nadine's ears perked up at this, as she started to stare intensely at Leyla.

Her cheeks turning slightly pink Leyla, looked away, "I just didn't want her interfering with my patients recovery. Spinelli has had a rough time of things and I'd hate to see some chippy through him back into ICU because she would not listen the first time."

Elizabeth looked at Leyla and said, "Well it's a good thing you did what you did, colorful language aside, our patients needs come first, and from what I understand she is not a friend." Elizabeth paused as if realizing for the first time something might have been going on inside the locker room before she came through the door, "So what were you guys talking about before I so rudely interrupted."

Nadine blurted, "Leyla was just about to fess up to something juice!"

Liz grinned, "Really now? I'm up for some gossip, you have no idea how many good bits I've heard here in this locker room."

Leyla looked horrified as she felt cornered by the two ladies, seeing no escape as she sat there, "I uhmm I really don't have anything to say. I have no idea what Nadine is talking about."

Liz paused as if tossing her word choice in her head before she spoke, "Well I've got to go pick up Cameron and Jake from daycare. If you don't mind some unsolicited advice, it's good to talk to your friends even if they can't do anything to help the situation, you have no idea how many times my friends have comforted me in this room."

With that and having fully changed Liz departed, leaving a now fully dressed Nadine and Leyla who still hadn't gotten around to putting on all her street clothes yet.

Once the door swung clothes Nadine whispered a shout, " You like Spinelli!!" Almost dancing Nadine bounced her locket clasped in both hands.

Leyla, started she started to object to deny it but her heart just wasn't in it, and cracked, "O all right I think I'm falling for Spinelli! Okay! He took me to that wedding I told you about, and he was so brave and sweet. When he complimented me he actually meant it, it wasn't some line to get into my pants. And now I just want him to ask me out." With a heavy sigh Leyla put her head in her hands.

Nadine puzzled, asked gently, "Well then why don't you go for it?"

Leyla looked up, " Because he is in love with Maxie Jones, and I can't get myself involved with another man who wants a Scorpio Jones woman again. I don't think I could put myself through that."

Nadine considered her words for a moment and then responded, "I know Spinelli a bit, we've talked some after the Black and White Ball. He told me about his love for Lulu at the time, and I saw how she treated him. Maxie cares about him, we all saw that but as a friend, and I'm not sure just how much he is truly in love with her as much as he is in love with the idea of being in love with her."

"I think he picks unattainable girls, girls he knows he can't get because that way he is assured rejection, it's a safety net for him. That way he can say he is putting himself out there but really he is still very much afraid. I think you could be a really good thing for him, and I think you should go for it!" Nadine nodded her head in an affirmative as if to say that is that.

Leyla looked at her friend and said, "I can't just go for it."

Nadine smiled from ear to ear, "Well you tried to help me with Nikolas bringing up my positive qualities maybe I could do the same for you."

Leyla's eyes widened, "No nononono you really don't have to."

Nadine strode out for the door still smiling, "Mr. Ducky can't hear you."

Leyla almost sprinted from her seat but was too late as Nadine headed out.

Putting her forehead against the door Leyla whispered to her self, "where do I go from here?"

And in the far corner of the locker room where the residents have their lockers obscured from sight by the nurse lockers, stood Dr. Matt Hunter, also smiling but his reasons were kept firmly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"You caught me trippin stumblin…" Nadine's ring tone sang out for the 3rd time today, she knew it was Leyla calling again so s

"You caught me trippin stumblin…" Nadine's ring tone sang out for the 3rd time today, she knew it was Leyla calling again so she deftly hit the ignore button saying to herself that some people just don't know when to accept help. Nadine had been ducking Leyla all day, though it had made her task exceedingly difficult since Leyla was actually assigned to Spinelli's floor, however now that her shift was over Nadine new it was her chance.

Nadine came out from the stairwell, peering from behind the door looking this way and that way to ensure no sight of Leyla, then with all the covert skill of a bull in a china closet she made her move darting behind a crash cart and then a pillar as she got closer to Spinelli's room. Then whistling a little tune Nadine _casually _strode over to Spinelli's door opening it, only to find Maxie sitting at the side of Spinelli's bed chatting with him.

"Greetings and salutations Noble Nurse Nadine the Jackal and Maximista were just chatting about the rather dubious nature of all things hospital food." Maxie rolled her eyes slightly at the overly dramatic greeting, but still smiled sweetly half-heartedly greeting Nadine as well.

Nadine quickly suppressed a grumble at Maxie's presence that did not escape Spinelli's notice. "The Jackal did not mean to imply any ill will about the Noble Nurse's service, I am sure that you do you best do ensure all patients receive the finest available food stuffs."

Nadine smiled and cocked her head to the side, "O don't worry Mister Jackal, we all know that there is better food to be had than what is served here."

Maxie asked quickly changing what she considered a tired subject, "Did you get in trouble for trying to protect Spinelli from that pompous jerk?"

Nadine shook her head, "Nothing major I was put on report but mostly I was concerned that Leyla was really mad at me."

Maxie furrowed her brow processing the news that Leyla was angry, on the verge of commenting.

Spinelli looked troubled, "Are the dearest of friends the Lovely Leyla and Noble Nadine fighting? You should not be fighting over my treatment I am assured a most speedy recovery."

Nadine put her hand over her heart and said, "O no don't worry we made up. As my Aunt Raylene used to say sometime fights only last as long as the pie takes to cool. We are all better now."

Spinelli nodded, "That is very good indeed most dearest friends should not be angry at each other."

Maxie chose this moment to pour Spinelli some more ice water and turning her back towards Nadine in the process.

In a moment of inspiration Nadine gasped, " Is that a smudge?"

Maxie twirled around her face etched with horror, "What?! On my dress?" She tried to twist and contort her way around to seeing the smudge on her ever so fashionable dress but couldn't quiet see every inch of her back no matter how hard she tried, "There can't be a smudge on my dress, Fernando gave it to me special it is a one of a kind. What am I going to do??"

Frank interest played across Spinelli's face as he watched her move, "I don't see a smudge."

Nadine exclaimed pointing, "See see it's right there!"

Spinelli sighed, "Perhaps the Jackal's visual acuity has been weakened by his illness for he can not detect the offending mark."

Maxie shrieked in frustration as she threw her fists down at her sides, "I know who did this, it was Matt he must have smudged my dress! Probably with food he stole from me! This is pay back and it means war." Storming out Maxie left in dynamic fashion slamming the door behind her.

Nadine smiled a brief grin of victory, which she quickly hid behind a cough.

Spinelli oblivious still staring at the door which Maxie so quickly exited from, "So Noble Nadine what brought you to the Jackal's temporary recuperative lodgings?"

Nadine took a moment to formulate her words, "Well I was wondering how things have been with you. We really haven't talked all that much since the black and white ball. In fact the last time I think I saw you aside from this unfortunate incident was when you were being arrested for defending Leyla's honor."

Spinelli nodded in agreement, "One of the Jackal's finest hours. Lovely Leyla was most sweet and considerate to one who was suffering muchly."

Nadine looked closely at Spinelli as if peering into him, "So you had a good time with Leyla?"

Spinelli quite readily responded, "O indeed Fair Nurse Mir was most kind and generous spending time with the lowly grasshopper."

Nadine replied back, "Well I know for a fact Leyla had an amazing time as well."

Spinelli looked quite surprised, " Have the noble nurse and fair Leyla been discussing the Jackal?"

Nadine appeared evasive, as if she hesitated to respond, "I just remember her saying that she had a great time… in passing. She really needed a night like that, with a considerate nice guy."

It took a moment for the normally hyperactive Spinelli to respond an indication of lingering illness, " The Jackal was of course most willing to be of aid and assistance to one so fair."

Nadine mused to herself, "Sometimes I don't know what to do with Leyla, she can pick the wrong type of guy. If someone really sweet was to ask her out even as friends I think it would do wonders for her."

Spinelli replied back, "The Lovely Leyla could have her choice among any suitors in our fair city, perhaps as her friend you could suggest to someone of Leyla's liking to make such a proposal."

Nadine pursed her lips and tapped her index finger on them as if considering who to ask, "Perhaps, that might be an idea." Then smiling sweetly Nadine said, "Well I should get back to other things, it was really nice catching up with you Spinelli. And thank you again for being so sweet to Leyla." With that before Spinelli could respond as to the fact that they had hardly caught up at all and really had spent the entire time talking about the raven haired nurse Nadine strode out of the room, and Spinelli yawned suddenly feeling very tired.

Meanwhile…

Maxie fumed stamping her feet as she strutted through the nurse's station, "Foul loathsome little cockroach… I swear I am going to make him pay for so many things when I get through with him he will be begging me to leave town, forget my house and my sisters room he will be begging me to leave the country!"

Robin who was working up a chart lifted her head up to see Maxie fuming walk right up to Dr. Hunter and let loose a torrent of words that made her consider where her baby's ears were so that she could cover them.

Concluding from a rather large rant that left Maxie heaving breath back into her lungs she finally shouted, " You Smudged My Dress!!"

A bemused Matt Hunter looked down at the blonde headed tornado and smiled, "I did no such thing. Now if you would please step aside and keep quiet some of us have to administer to the healing of the sick."

Maxie continued to block Matt Hunter's path shouting, "You are so paying for this! And it is a priceless one of a kind dress made especially for me!" Maxie waved her arms wildly, her face contorted in rage that few mortals have ever seen.

Robin seeing her cousin on the verge of engaging in violence stepped in to intercede, "What is going on here?"

Maxie thrust her finger in Matt's face accusing him, "He smudged my one of a kind original dress. Probably with food he stole from me while living in my sister's room!"

Robin looked at Maxie and for the life of her could not see the a smudge stain or any other mark on her dress, " I don't see anything Maxie, are you sure there was a smudge."

Maxie did a double take and a smug Matt Hunter ran with the opportunity to get a word in edge wise, "Accusing me with no proof. Typical of you Ms. Jones, for all you know someone was just telling you there was a stain just to play with you. Though for the life of me I don't know why someone would wanted to set someone like you off, you are hardly stable."

Robin looked at Matt with menace, "Don't talk about my cousin that way!"

Matt replied, back, "She verbally attacked me in the middle of my shift!"

Maxie's brow furrowed as she was oddly silent, turning around she stormed back towards Spinelli's room shouting, as she opened the door, "Lady what kind of game are you…" Maxie finished with a softer sound as she realized that Spinelli was fast asleep with a thoughtful scrunch to his head, "playing…" Maxie closed the door, behind her utterly confused.

And from her stairwell door hidden from Maxie's sight Nadine whispered to herself, "I wonder where to go from here." An impish smile playing across her face as she turned to walked down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

((Author's Note: Yes, there was a bit of Harry Potter in the last chapter, in many ways my Matt Hunter is a bit of Draco Malfoy so it just kind of fit. As things develop expect to see more of why exactly Matt was smiling and what that means for the friends and relations in this story.))

"You and a guest are cordially invited to the spur of the moment, no gifts required but welcome house (apartment) warming of Nadine Crowell…" Leyla Mir read aloud with a slight grin on her face. She had decided since it was rather quiet in the Hospital today, really just Spinelli's discharge, which she was absolutely not thinking about at all, that she would catch up on her correspondence. The last letter in her pile happening to be an invitation to Nadine's party at the same address Nadine had for the past year.

Nadine happened to be walking by at that particular moment prompting Leyla to ask, "Nadine, what are you doing throwing a house warming party a year after you settled yourself?"

Nadine turned to Leyla with little bit of a frown, " Well honestly, I just never got around to it. I mean I kept putting it off and putting it off and well I finally got the time and figured people wouldn't mind all that much coming over having a few drinks, maybe giving me a few of those really cool ceramic knifes I saw on Iron Chef last week!"

Leyla pursed her lips, " So this has absolutely nothing to do with your hair brained schemes to get Spinelli to notice me?"

Nadine laughed and laughed and laughed, " O I totally forgot about that. You didn't think I was serious?"

Leyla arching her eyebrow, "So you weren't ducking my calls for two days straight? And you didn't trick Maxie out of Spinelli's room?"

Nadine gasped, "Would I do something like that?"

Leyla grinned, "In a heart beat. It's a small hospital, and while most everyone else was just confused as to what was going on with Maxie wreaking a holy terror on Matt Hunter, but come on Nadine, I know you better than that."

Nadine put her hand over her heart, "O all right I had a little fun, but I just want you to be happy. I figured that Maxie and Matt getting into a spat might get their blood pumping and you know clear the way. Things have been off and on for Nikolas and me; I wanted to spend a little time trying to do something nice for my best friend. But I'm not trying to push **you** into anything."

A little laugh escaped Leyla's lips, "Well you certainly got them both going, and Robin too incase you were wondering. She's about ready to take off Matt's head for some insult he delivered to her cousin. Which of course set Patrick off on Matt. You really should think more about your actions. There are better ways to approach things with less collateral damage."

Now it was Nadine's turn to arch her eyebrow, "So you are saying you do want me to lend you a hand?"

Waving her hands in front of Nadine hastily Leyla quickly replied, " No no no that's not what I meant at all. To be clear I do not want you approaching this at all, as far as I am concerned Spinelli is in love with Maxie, and I'm not getting involved. And neither are you missy!"

Nadine theatrically sighed a heavy sigh before saying, "I already said I'm not going to push you into anything, you don't need to worry about me. The bigger question is are you coming to my house warming party?"

Leyla paused putting her finger to her lips as if giving it serious thought then smiled, "O of course you git, I'll be there. Though you needn't expect me to have a guest."

Nadine grabbed a chart and said, "I wrote that on all the invites. Not a big thing just some food from Kelly's a few drinks and some friends. Gifts are not required but very welcome. Those knives were sooo cool!" With that Nadine quickly turned to depart.

Leyla put her mail down on the counter and grabbed a chart as well; she needed to get back to work.

A short while later Leyla had just finished up with Mr. Tremont a rather difficult and crotchety old man who insisted that she was related to Vivien Leigh and kept trying to pinch her bottom while she took his blood pressure. With a satisfactory humph she put his chart on to the rack at the nurses station in front of Elizabeth, who had a number of papers in her hand, "I'll be glad when my shift is over."

Elizabeth echoed that sentiment, as she saw the name on the chart, "Yeah it's the quiet ones that can be a killer, when things are busy every loon that comes in here just becomes a blur because we are moving so fast, when we have time it just makes friends like Mr. Tremont that much more annoying."

Leyla smirked, "So which movie starlet are you related to?"

"Ingrid Bergman apparently. He's harmless just a bit more grabby than most. If he gets too out of hand suggest he might need a trip to see Dr. Lainey again, she made quiet an impression last time with the idea of a 72 hour hold."

Leyla nodded, "I think I can handle him, but thanks for the advice. So you going to Nadine's apartment warming?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah I guess, Lucky has the kids tonight. Though I had not heard about her moving."

Leyla smiled, "She hasn't but apparently she never got around to having one and she saw some show with ceramic knives and decided to take a shot in the dark that someone will get her one. Though she said no one had to bring gifts Plus I wouldn't be surprised if she was just looking for an excuse to throw a party." Leyla quietly saying to herself that had better be all that Nadine is planning.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well I think all of Spinelli's discharge papers are done, care to come with me to set our favorite Jackal free?"

Leyla considered declining, as she really did not want to see Maxie and Spinelli together again, especially since she had heard something about her staying with him while he made a full recovery. But in the end she nodded figuring she would have to deal with it eventually.

Surprisingly enough as Leyla and Elizabeth walked into Spinelli's room they found him by himself fully dressed and ready to go. Spinelli smiled warmly at both of them, "Ah the Maternal one and the Lovely Leyla off to see the Jackal off?"

Elizabeth was the first to respond, "Yes we are, though the entire staff has no great desire to see you go. You have been a model patient Spinelli. Is anyone coming to pick you up Spinelli?" A slight catch in Elizabeth's voice on that last question did not go unnoticed by the Jackal.

Spinelli responded, "Stone cold unfortunately had a meeting of the most dire nature and could not come." Quickly even for Spinelli he added, "and so to was the fate of my Fair Maximista though hers was a much more colorful meeting as the Fashionista was in dire need of colors for the Crimson fall photo shoot. However, fear not the esteemed father of Mr. Sir has agreed to be of transportation assistance to the Jackal."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded to Leyla who brought in the wheel chair, "As you know we have to wheel you out of here as per hospital policy, so hope on in Spinelli."

Leyla's heart skipped a beat as Spinelli's hand grazed against hers getting into the wheel chair, "uhmm so yes, any plans for your first night free from the hospital Mr. Jackal?"

Spinelli smiled and said, " Well no actually I am completely without plans."

Leyla gave a small smile replying, "Well it's probably best that you take it easy but you should probably do something fun now that you are free of us."

Spinelli looks slightly hurt, "Why would I wish to be free of such lovely and friendly company? The décor may not be particularly pleasing but I would hardly call the company at all unpleasant."

Leyla took in a quick breath and blushed slightly turning her head to the side as she composed herself and hid her reaction to such sweet words.

Spinelli inquired, "If the Jackal is not being too presumptuous in asking what plans might those seeing him off from his stay at the hospital be doing this evening?"

Elizabeth answered, "Well actually we are both going to Nadine's kind of sort of house warming party. I'm sure she would have invited you but I don't know if she knew you were getting out this soon."

Spinelli paused as if pondering something, "Perhaps the Lovely Leyla would require an escort to such an event."

Leyla quickly responded, "YES!" And then promptly blushed, " I should go check on Mr. Tremont." In a haste of embarrassment at her forwardness Leyla fled.

Spinelli turned to Elizabeth who was also quite baffled, "I was going to inquire if any number of her potential suitors such as the Doctor and Throb of Hearts (Dr. Leo) would be interested in escorting her."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well I guess you just got drafted." Into the elevator they went and after a brief exchange of words with Mike Corbin Spinelli was free of his hospital stay.

**Later that night….**

Nadine was quite pleased with herself; her plan was going completely and totally according to schedule. She had been quite quick on her feet, handling Leyla's inquires, totally not pushing **her** towards anything, so she wasn't really lying. And she was quite proud of herself finishing Spinelli's discharge papers in time to pass them off to Elizabeth who totally bought that Nadine had to go to the Pediatrics wing on a stuffed animal emergency. Nadine was grinning ear to ear as she heard the doorbell.

Opening the door, she was completely taken by surprise at who was there, Matt Hunter, "What are you doing here?" Matt held up an invite, "I have an invitation, and I even brought a guest." Nadine completely opened the door to see Prince Nikolas standing there with a frown etched in his face probably wondering why he had not gotten an invite. Nadine mentally kicked herself as Matt continued, "I figured it couldn't hurt to invite the boss to a party."

Both men strode past Nadine without saying another word, and Nadine whispered hotly under her breath, "Where do I go from here?" Her perfect night of setting her friends up having just gotten a lot more complicated.


End file.
